To Make A Silent Noise
by mkjrhodes
Summary: Music was Kurt's life. He loved to talk, sing, and make snarky comments. Everything Kurt knows changed in one instant; leaving him mute. Of Course, being mute isn't ALL bad...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So this story has been bouncing around in my head for a couple of days now, and I just thought I'd let it come out and spread its wings. I am really happy with how it has turned out so far. Kurt will be using a pad of paper to talk and it will be **_bolded and italicized._** When he learns to sign it will be **bolded ** I apologize if I do not have accurate information in parts, but it's a fanfiction so I figure I can do whatever the heck I want, whether it is accurate or not. It fits the story line I want to go on so I will be keeping any and all faulty information. I do not think this will offend people, but Kurt does become mute in this story so if I say anything that is offensive in this or any other chapter I apologize profusely. I know that losing your voice is super stressful but I am making Kurt a strong person who is sad but moves on, if only because I do NOT want to write him sad and depressed. I am hard of hearing and have always loved sign language, but I do not know much about it. If you know anything cool please feel free to share with me :). I hope you enjoy my second FF!

To Make A Silent Noise

Chapter 1

Kurt was having a great day. He had gotten a perfect score on his French test, made a great cake in home ec, _and_ he was confident that he would get the solo that only Rachel and he were up for. He hadn't even been slushied this week. Needless to say, Kurt was very happy by the time glee club came about, even if he only had three hours of sleep that night.

This happiness was dulled by the fact that Mr. Schue wouldn't stop trying to convince the group that a month-long study of Journey is exactly what they needed to gain an edge on the competition. Rachel was able to squash that idea fairly quickly, thank Gaga! At the end of glee club, Finn and Kurt were exhausted. Mr. Schue had decided that they were doing one of their infamous dance rehearsals. Finn was useless after them so Kurt drove the pair of them home. Usually he was good to drive, even after all the dancing, but he had had only three hours of sleep and it was getting more and more difficult to stay awake. He managed to do so all the way until one right turn…

Kurt woke up in a hospital bed, Burt asleep by his side. He heard the television and turned his head to see Finn watching Family Guy. Carole must have made sure they roomed together, as she worked at the hospital as a nurse. At the commercial break, Finn did his usual check-and-see-if-Kurt-was-awake-yet-glance. He was surprised to see that Kurt was awake and smiling at him. Finn was about to say something when Kurt put a finger to his lips, then pointing to Burt. Finn smiled and nodded, happy that Kurt was okay.

They watched a few hours of TV before the nurse came to check in on them around seven in the morning.

"Oh good! You're awake!" She whispered, smiling. Burt woke up at this, startled.

"Wha-? Kurt? You're awake! Why didn't you wake me up? I was so worried!" Burt quickly pulled Kurt into a _gentle_ bear hug. Kurt tried to say "Dad! I'm fine!" but he found that when he tried to speak, his throat _hurt_, and he couldn't do it anyway. He noticed that his neck was wrapped with a bandage. He moved to feel it, noticing that his hand was in a splint.

"I'm going to get the doctor, do any of you need anything?"

Kurt shook his head, he was burning with questions, but he knew that the only one who would give him answers would probably be the doctor. He looked at his father, and gave him a tight hug.

The doctor came in about fifteen minutes later, Carol following behind. She sat down on Finn's bed and held his uninjured hand. Finn had already talked to the doctor. He got off easily, with only a single broken finger and a few scratches.

"Hey there boys. I'm Dr. Bennett. How are you both feeling?"

Kurt didn't want to try speaking, so he shrugged."

"I'm alright, my finger hurts though…" Finn commented

"Well, we will get you some pain medication for that okay Finn? " The doctor smiled, checking his chart. "Everything seems to be fine here, now lets check your brother. Kurt, I have a few questions to ask you, if you wouldn't mind answering them? I know that you hurt your throat so I got this dry-erase board for you to 'talk' on. Ok?"

Kurt nodded, taking the board. He looked at Dr. Bennett, waiting for the question. Dr. Bennett pulled a chair up beside Kurt.

"What is the last thing you remember before waking up? Can you remember what you were doing?"

Kurt thought about the questions for a minute before moving to write the answer. **_All I remember is starting to turn right and then I woke up here. Wasn't I driving home from glee practice?_**

"Yes, this is good. You don't have any amnesia, which can often happen in these situations."

**_Anything else?_**

"No, that's all I need to know for now. However, do you have any questions?"

**_Yes. Why does it hurt when I try to talk?_**

"When you hit the light pole after turning, the loose items in the car, well, one of your cell phones flew across the car and hit your larynx. Or in other words, your adams apple is damaged. The extent of the damage is not yet known; the x-rays are not yet developed. Once we get the x-rays develop, it will be easy to tell how damaged your voice is and if it is permanent."

**_Damage?... Permanent?_**

"There is a multitude of outcomes that are possible. I have to let you know about the worst possible outcome; but the good news is that there is a very low probability of it happening. The worst case would be that you would lose your voice permanently."

**_As in… No talking… No SINGING?_**

"Unfortunately no, but we don't know how bad the damage is yet, so it may just be that you would need to rest your voice for a few days and then be good as new. The x-rays will be ready in an hour or so. I'll come back when they are ready okay?"

Kurt nodded, and Dr. Bennett left to attend his other patients.

"I have to go back to work now, I love you both." Carol kissed them both on the forehead and left to work.

Three episodes of South Park later, Dr. Bennett came in, x-ray in hand.

"Hey Kurt. The x-rays are in. You ready?"

Kurt nodded, and watched him in anticipation while he set them up so that they were easily visible.

"So have you looked at them yet?" Burt asked, nervous.

"No, but it's fairly simple to diagnose these types of injuries." Dr. Bennett said, looking at the x-rays.

"So… how is his voice?" Finn spoke up after a few minutes of silence. Dr. Bennett turned to Kurt with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. It looks like, unfortunately, the damage to your voice is very permanent. The extent seems such that you have lost your voice. There is nothing that can be done." He took down the x-rays and left the room.

Kurt cried. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore, held by his father, and fell asleep. The luxury of sleep was one that could only last so long. Kurt was, for the moment, able to escape the burden of acknowledging the fact that he would never sing again. Never be able to make little snide comments, or speak in French, or anything. He was escaping the harsh reality that he could never fulfill his dream of being a star on Broadway.

Kurt and Finn were released from the hospital the next morning. The car had been practically totaled, so Burt was repairing the car little by little, which would take a long time. Finn had gone back to school right away, while Kurt had opted to stay home. He occupied himself with reading VOUGE and doing catch-up homework all day. He was allowed to take off the bandage, which he was grateful for.

When Finn got home, Kurt discovered that he had brought the _entire_ glee club along with him. This made him feel bad; as they all had _voices_ and could _sing_ and _talk_ and do things that he could never do again. Rachel… ugh, she was probably going to live out both her and his dream out on Broadway. He still wasn't over the whole not being able to use his voice again ever, so it felt like they were parading the fact that they could all still do the thing he most desperately wanted now.

However, when they all went into his room in the basement, none of them made a sound. They just sat around Kurt, just to be there. They each had pads of paper and pens and they wrote out what they had to say to Kurt. They were being mute that day, or at least during the time that they were around him, to show him that they cared. They wanted Kurt to know that even though he couldn't sing, he was still their friend. This bond with his glee family made him cry, and that made every single one of the girls cry with him. They just all sat in a huddled hug with the guys looking around awkwardly and the girls crying along with Kurt for a solid fifteen minutes.

They all wrote their goodbyes to Kurt-they had homework to do too- and left. Kurt felt in a way better; his support group didn't falter even though his most valuable asset was taken away from him. Finn came back down, saying it was time for dinner.

At the dinner table the conversation was mostly normal, but they all knew it had to venture into new territory sooner or later.

"Finn, how was school?" Carol asked, getting herself chicken, rice, and green beans.

"It was good. Everyone asked what happened, but I just said I wouldn't talk about it."

"Good for you, Finn. Stick to it. You know what's right." Burt praised, proud that Finn was taking care of himself and Kurt.

"I hear there's a new kid at school. I don't know their name, but he just transferred. Why would anyone transfer _to_ McKinley?"

"Maybe his parents moved out here for a job." Carol suggested.

"Yeah that's possible, but still…" Finn shook his head.

"So, Kurt, when do you think you'll be up for school again? You can't miss too much, or you will fall behind." Carol stated.

**_I don't know. I'm afraid. I mean, things will have to change. I won't be in Glee Club anymore-I can't contribute. Not to mention that presentations will be pretty difficult without using my voice. And am I just gonna speak with this board forever? I think right now I'm more worried about what other changes this are going to cause than what changes it has already._**

"Maybe you should take a few more days off. We can go talk to the principle and get things figured out before you go back?"

**_Alright. That sounds good. Carol's right though. I do need to go back. As much as I don't want to I need to. _**

Carol was proud that Kurt could distinguish his wants from his needs at a time like this. The road ahead would be hard, she knew, but it would be worth it to see Kurt happy again.

"Isn't there a language that people use with their hands? They don't make sounds at all but they communicate just as well as if they used voices." Finn wondered, trying to remember the name.

**_Sign Language? Yeah. I probably will have to learn that since I can't speak…_**

"That is true. But there aren't really any close by teachers in Lima…" Burt added.

"We will figure that out later, but tomorrow we need to talk to Principle Figgins." Carol stated.

With that the four of them finished their supper in relative silence.

The next day they all went to the school, Finn going to class while the rest of them visited with Principle Figgins, trying to figure out all the new issues in Kurt's schedule. When Burt mentioned sign language, Figgins actually got very excited.

"We got a new student yesterday, who is very good at many languages, and I'm pretty sure that one of them was sign language. I think I could get him to teach Kurt at least the basics of sign language and you would both get a language credit. That is if you are interested."

Kurt didn't really see any other choice so he just nodded.

"Good, I will call for him and you two can meet." Figgins had his assistant call the new student up to the office. A few minutes later a boy came to the office. His hair was dark, and was long curls. He was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt, and some worn out converse that was patched with duct tape. The boy looked curiously at Figgins, wondering what was happening.

"Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel. We have a proposition for you. Kurt here needs to learn sign language, and since you know how to sign, we were wondering if you would like to teach him for a language credit?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, in his black skinny jeans and blue top, and wondered why he would need to know sign language. "Ok. Sounds like fun." He smiled at Kurt, who just awkwardly waved.

"So you both have a free period on fourth, why don't you use that time for these lessons?" Figgins suggested.

"Sounds fine with me. What about you Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, not really looking at Blaine.

"Its almost fourth now, why don't you two get acquainted with each other?" Figgins wanted them to get along, especially if Kurt was going to have to learn his whole language from Blaine. He ushered them out of his office while he and Carol finished paperwork making Kurt officially mute in the eyes of the school.

"So I'm new here. Just transferred yesterday."

**_I know, my brother told me._** Kurt shared smirking.

"Can I ask what happened? … I'm sorry that was rude. You don't have to tell me."

**_I got into an accident and something happened that made me mute. Its ok, I have a feeling I'll be asked that a lot soon. _**

"Well, I'm sorry that happened."

**_Nothing we can do about it now. Can I ask why you know how to sign?_**

"Oh, my little brother is deaf, so I had to learn how to sign so I could talk to him. No big deal." Blaine said shrugging.

**_Wow, so you can sign well then. _**

"I'd like to think so, yeah. And you will probably be even better than me soon." Blaine smiled.

**_I doubt it… I probably will suck._**

"Nah, its just like learning a spoken language, just not spoken."

**_You seem so sure._**

"I am, and trust me, soon you'll be signing so much that someone might have to tie your hands to get you to shut up. Can I just point out something?"

**_Go for it._**

"How is it going to do you any good to learn how to sign if your family and friends don't know? I mean, won't it be really frustrating?"

**_I never thought about that… I guess I will have to teach them a little at a time. _**

"You know, if you were up for it, I could probably give your whole family a lesson once a week on Saturday or something. It will help if you can sign as much as possible."

**_True… Okay new subject!_**

**_What classes do you have?_**

"Here's my schedule." Blaine said, pulling it out of his pocket and showing it to him.

**_Wow, that is crazy… we have the same exact schedule. _**

"Really? That's crazy! I guess great minds school alike." He laughed at his joke.

"Kurt? Hey everything is set. Ready to go home?" Carol asked, coming up to them.

**_Carol, Blaine says he is willing to give us all lessons in sign language once a week or something… It would be useless if I was the only one knowing how to sign._**

"Oh, that's true. That is very nice of you Blaine!"

"Don't mention it."

"We might have to take you up on that offer, but I have to get to work, so we need to go. Nice meeting you."

"Yeah, nice meeting you too."

With that, Carol dropped Kurt off at home and went to work, while Blaine was stuck finishing school with Kurt stuck inside his head all day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So i'm really excited to see what you think! Please leave reviews! I love them soo much. :) Feel free to send me suggestions about what you want to see. i'm here to serve you!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So here is the second chapter! So i thought i uploaded this like three hours ago... apparently not. but it is now! I just want to say how happy I am about the reactions of this story! I was not expecting so many reviews! Thank you guys so much! Please continue, it means a lot to me. I seriously flail at every single one of them. I will try to update a lot. It will really be up to my level of inspiration vs my amount of homework. If there is anything unrealistic please let it go. I know it's hard to learn a language but for this Kurt is going to have a great memory and be great at picking up new signs, just go with it ok? _**Pen and paper. **_**Signing**

P.S. I apparently made someone cry last chapter. If you did cry I apologize! But I'm glad I got emotions out of you! That is the whole point! *laughs* I don't think anything in this chapter will make you cry, but I think that it will make you smile *fingers crossed*

HAVE FUN!

_Chapter 2_

That weekend passed with visits from different members of the glee club, doing homework, and the first lesson from Blaine.

Blaine arrived at three in the afternoon on Saturday. "Hi, Kurt texted that this would be a good time?"

"Yeah, come on in. Kurt is in the basement, you can just go down there." Carol stated. Burt was still at work.

"Okay, thanks." Blaine knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before going down. Kurt was doing math homework when he turned to see Blaine smiling at him. He waved to say hi.

"Ready for our first lesson?" Blaine asked excitedly.

_**Sure. **_

"Great, let's go! Grab your coat!" Blaine said, starting to go back upstairs. Kurt was curious and quickly grabbed his coat, following him.

"Mrs. Hudson? Kurt and I are going to take a walk and maybe visit the park ok?"

"Okay, have fun. Just don't let Kurt forget to check in every thirty minutes ok?" Carol smiled happily.

"Don't worry, he won't forget." Blaine assured her. Kurt just got up the stairs when Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, much like an excited puppy. Kurt was smiling at how excited Blaine was. He tapped Blaine's hand, and Blaine immediately stopped and turned to him, waiting for whatever Kurt was going to write.

_**Where are we going? What is the lesson? **_

"We are just going to take a walk and talk. From now on I am going to use sign language while talking. Look at my signs while I talk, I'll go slow. Try to pick up a few signs by example. You will get better at it the more you practice." Blaine said, signing as he spoke, leading them to the park.

_**Really? I will be learning from example?**_

"How else? Memorization sucks. No fun."

_**Okay then. But it's kind of hard to watch your hands while walking**_**.**

"Yeah, that is why we are going to the park. Lots of places to sit and just talk for hours."

_**Hours?**_

"Why not? We know nothing about each other. But once we sit down I will show you how to sign whatever you write down and you have to sign it back. Practice you know?"

_**Ok. This is the strangest lesson I've had by far. **_

"Hey! I'm not an actual teacher. I'm doing trial and error." Blaine retorted.

_**So I'm a human guinea pig. Great.**_Kurt smirked.

"Come on, guinea pig. Let's find a good spot to practice." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

The two of them sat down, each resting their back against a tree, facing each other. The two spent hours talking, signing, getting to know each other. Kurt didn't miss one of the bi-hourly check-ins with Carol. Blaine learned about Kurt's first mother, his dream of being a Broadway star, his accomplishments, and even managed to drag out a few embarrassing stories; such as when he tried to be straight and made out with the cheerleader Brittany. Kurt learned about Blaine's struggle in school, they moved a lot – but they were staying here for a few years for some reason – and it was hard to keep everything straight, his love for his little brother, and was surprised at how open he was with most aspects of his life. Everything but his father that is, when that subject came up he just passed over it, saying he wasn't in his life anymore. They also found out that they shared a common trait- they were both gay. This brought on a whole slew of conversations that they never thought they would have. Blaine had come out once in a school a few years back and got the crap kicked out of him at least twice monthly. After that he didn't ever come out officially, and he let the girls hit on him, but he never went out on dates. He was smart enough to tell that this school was not one to come out in alone. He was surprised and pleased that Kurt had already come out when there was no one out in the school.

At seven the pair of them got up and went back to Kurt's house. By this time Kurt had gained a small vocabulary to sign with. Blaine told Kurt that when people sign it was different than speaking, as you sign the general ideas, not every word.

"Hey boys, Blaine would you like to join us for dinner?" Carol said as they came in.

"Thanks. I'd love to!"

"Did you guys get anything done today? Did you learn any signing Kurt?"

**Yes, we signed and got to know each other a bit.**

"What does that mean?" Carol smiled, happy that he learned even a sentence.

Blaine smiled and translated for him.

"That's great! I'm so glad hun."

**Can we go to my room? **Blaine again translated.

"Sure, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

**Thanks! **Kurt and Blaine went down into Kurt's room to wait for dinner.

"I really like your room by the way, it's… you. There really isn't any other way to describe it."

**I like it. **

"Well, I would think so! It would be bad if you didn't like something that is a representation of you!"

Kurt smiled at this.

"You have a piano in your room?" He saw Kurt's electronic piano by his music corner. Kurt couldn't get rid of it. Even if he couldn't sing, he could still play, and that was fun, he was still making music.

**Yeah, I got it for my birthday. **_**You can play it if you want.**_

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose…" Blaine asked, eagerly.

**Go on, play!**

"Okay!" Blaine went happily to the piano and turned it on, thinking; he chose a song and started to play.

"I feel like a loser… I feel like I'm lost… I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all…"

Kurt listened to Blaine sing a song that he had never heard before. He had noticed that his speaking voice was beautiful, but he was not prepared for the amazing singer that hid under it. He was blown away by the passion that he put in the song.

_**What song was that?**_

"Oh, it's called Human. I wrote it around a year ago…"

**I really like it. You can sing well.**

Blaine brightened by this praise, and blushed. "Thanks. It's no Teenage Dream or anything, but it means a lot to me."

**No, your song is really good!**

Blaine blushed a little deeper, but was pleased that Kurt enjoyed his song.

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Carol called down, making both boys jump. Seeing the other startle was quite funny, and so they laughed. Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine's laugh was one of the most charming laughs he had ever heard.

"We will be right up Mrs. Hudson!" Blaine called, and the pair went to dinner, still laughing at the other being startled.

Finn was at Rachel's for dinner , so it was just the four of them.

"So, Blaine right? You're teaching my son sign language?" Burt asked, curiously.

**Yes dad, he is. Please don't turn this into 20 questions. **Kurt sighed.

"What?" Burt asked confused.

"He just said that yes, I am." Blaine said smiling.

**Hey! Don't censor me. I will write it down if I have to.**

"Fine. I'm sorry Kurt, I just thought that it would not be the best for me to say that to your father, as I had just met him."

"Wait… what did he say?"

"Kurt said not to censor him –Okay! – he said not to turn the dinner into a round of 20 questions…" Blaine explained, shying away from Kurt's stare, and was relieved when Kurt smiled at the end of giving the correct translation.

"Kurt, I just met him, I think I can ask him a few questions." Burt protested.

"Okay, stop it. I swear I have three children sometimes." Carol said to Blaine. "So what did the two of you do today?"

"We just sat in the park talking while signing mostly, getting used to the language, and also the alphabet. Kurt catches on fast!" Blaine said, impressed.

**Blaine is a really good at music, he plays piano well.**

Blaine was reluctant to translate this, but Kurt looked at him as if daring him to, so he took a breath and said so. He liked Kurt's parents, they tried to pretend that they heard Kurt himself say what Blaine translated, and they didn't look at Blaine in a "why would you say that?" look when he translated something that was very Kurt, but rather roll their eyes at Kurt himself.

"Well if Kurt says that, you must be good indeed. He doesn't give compliments lightly." Burt told Blaine. "Trust me, I know."

The rest of dinner passed with little reluctance from Blaine to translate, as he got more and more comfortable with their reactions to it. After dinner Blaine played a few more songs for Kurt, some on the piano, some on the guitar that Kurt took out from the closet, which made Blaine even more excited than he was with the piano. At eight-thirty Blaine had to leave, but as soon as he got home he and Kurt texted each other until they fell asleep at midnight.

**AN: **So I had already written this before I posted chapter one and I just couldn't wait to share it with you. I already have 500 words in chapter 3 and I'm just taking a break to post this chapter as I just can't wait any longer. You're welcome. Haha :) Please review! Love it or hate it, just share it ok? And I haven't read it in over twenty-four hours and I was brain dead in a car. These chapters are going to vary in length. really i'm just going train-of-thought so its really luck of the draw.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Real quick: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, but also anyone reading silently on the sidelines! I love writing and I will do it until I stop loving it, which won't be soon. So I have decided something. Kurt is going to learn every sign in two days! Haha kidding. That would be a bad move on my part. BUT you won't see Kurt writing down what he has to say or have Blaine translate (just know that Blaine IS translating, and he is teaching Kurt as he writes things down on a pad of paper, but it's in the background and not really important to the story. It gets old and is tiring to write) UNLESS it adds to the story and/or is just a funny scene. 

**Kurt signing ****Blaine signing only**

_Chapter 3_

The rest of the weekend was filled with homework. Blaine was not always sure what some of his catch-up homework meant so he texted Kurt for homework help, as they had the same schedule he figured that it would be the easiest way. Finally after Blaine sent Kurt his fiftieth question or so, (he may have made up some questions just to talk to Kurt) Kurt just texted him to come over, as that would be much more efficient, and it would allow Kurt a few minutes to do his own homework while Blaine was driving.

Blaine arrived at Kurts' house forty minutes later- he had to gather _all_ of his homework, he wasn't sure if he would be as clueless in his other subjects as in English. Plus he might have changed once or twice before leaving… When he knocked on the door, no one answered, but he did get a text from Kurt. "Get your ass in here. It's unlocked, but make sure to lock it when you get in :)" Blaine smiled and did as he was told. Again he knocked on the basement door and waited ten seconds before going down the stairs. Kurt was on his bed, math homework in front of him.

**Hi Blaine **Kurt smiled, eyeing the backpack that was bulging with things that were due Monday and the catch-up work due Friday.

**Hey. Thanks for helping me out.**Blaine blushed, Kurt was disappointed that Blaine did not speak aloud; he really enjoyed hearing Blaine's voice, but he wasn't surprised. He needed practice, and it was easy just to listen and not pay attention to the actual signing.

**No problem, you can get ready on the coffee table. **Kurt quickly went back to his math problem and worked through it, while Blaine got his homework for Monday out, since that was the most pressing issue of the time. After Kurt had finished entering the problem into his calculator and recording the answer it spit out, he got up off the bed to help Blaine.

They sat on Kurt's couch, knees practically touching, but not ever actually doing so. For hours Kurt helped Blaine with his homework due on Monday, and even some of his catch-up work for Friday. Blaine felt bad that he was taking Kurt away from his homework, but the truth was that Kurt had already finished the homework for Monday, and had been doing the homework from the syllabus' schedule. In fact, he had spent so much time doing homework while Finn was at school that he had finished all his classes' homework through the next two weeks. This had made Blaine feel better.

By three o'clock Kurt had helped Blaine finish all his homework for the week, and even some of the next week's. Now Blaine wasn't always this slow, it was just that the classes he was put into were all a year ahead of him and all honors or AP, so he wasn't used to having to work his butt off for class.

**That was not easy! How are you so smart?**

**Natural talent**

Blaine, being the diligent teacher he was, made Kurt learn how to sign what he wrote, even if they weren't on official lesson time, the more he learned the faster he would be comfortable with it.

**Blaine, when I woke up this morning I realized I have no idea how to sign things around the house. **

**That's right. Do you want to learn now?**

**Ok, teach me oh smart one. **

They went around the house signing anything and everything that they could see for three and a half hours. They were in Kurt's bedroom, both lying on the floor, under the bed, learning the signs for many of the things cluttered together. While under there Kurt realized that he really did need to clean out under there and when he mentioned this, Blaine was all for helping him sort through his crap.

**Are you sure? I mean it won't be all that fun. **

**But you helped me with a lot of my homework, and that wasn't fun so the least I can do is help you back.**

**Okay, if you're sure…**

**Of course I'm sure. Unless you don't want me to help?**

**No, there isn't anything to hide or anything.**

**Good. Lets do this.**

**You're crazy for wanting to but okay. Carol should be home with dinner by seven thirty. Do you want to stay?**

**Sure. If she and Burt don't mind.**

**Okay, I'll text her.**

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the time before dinner sorting out the horror beneath Kurt's bed. Many times Blaine had to stop and ask Kurt whether to keep or throw something, and sometimes there were things that Kurt had forgotten about and embarrassed him. Such as his fifth grade project that he made with Barbie dolls.

Blaine learned a lot about Kurt that day. He was easily embarrassed, but would make up for it with diva looks and sassy comments that would in turn make _him_ feel embarrassed. Once he tried retorting but he found that it was just better not to embarrass Kurt in the first place. He found out that Kurt was a great designer; having a multitude of designs of rooms, houses, clothes, and anything in a fashion magazine. Blaine began to spot differences so that he could tell which were in the beginning of Kurt's hobby and which were more recently created. The more recent the design the better the quality in the drawing, color palates, and furniture in it.

The funny thing was that Blaine always redecorated his room when he moved to a new place. However, he was not ever very good at it. This seemed like the perfect way to get a new room and get to hang out with Kurt. He really did not know anybody else. The thing was; once you start hanging with the only gay guy in school, people automatically assume you are gay too, especially if you're the new kid. Of course, in Blaine's case it was true, but still. Blaine would've hung out with Kurt even if one of them weren't gay. Not to mention that Blaine needed to be there to translate for him.

Kurt hated having to be translated, but he knew it was needed as no one could understand unless he took the time to write it down, and no one wanted that. Kurt was just grateful that Blaine was willing to be his un-official translator, or else there would be some guy around him all day that he didn't know who translated him, not to mention making sure that he used pg-13 language.

**Hey Kurt?**

**Yes Blaine?**

**You're a really good designer. **

**Thanks. **

**You're welcome. I was wondering…**

**Yes?**

**Would you mind designing my room? I always decorate my room when I move but I am not ever very good**

**Are you serious?**

**Its ok... you don't have to.**

**No! I'd love to! This is going to be amazing! **Kurt was smiling, excited that one of his creations was actually going to come to life. **Do you want to start a design tomorrow? **

**Okay, whenever you want to really.**

**Well we would stay up all night doing it if that was the case. But since we are both going to school tomorrow that wouldn't be the best idea.**

**Okay, whatever you say.**Blaine laughed.

"Boys, dinner!" Burt called from upstairs. Kurt had texted them about Blaine coming over for homework help.

"Thanks Mr. Hummel! We will be right up!"

At the dinner table Blaine again had to translate, with a side conversations with what Blaine would and would not say, even if it was Kurt's message.

**No, I will not say 'You know Finn, between gulps of food, you might want to breathe? Just a thought."**

** Come on! Finn is being a pig. **

**Kurt, it's not nice!**

** Since when am I nice?**

**You were nice to me today and yesterday.**

** Still, look at him! He is going to eat ALL the food. **

**No he's not. Besides wouldn't your parents say something before that happened?**

** Just tell him. **

**No! I don't want to tell the star quarter-back that he is eating like a pig. **

** Well he is.**

**Doesn't change the fact that I won't say it. **

** HA! So you admit that you think he's a pig!**

**Shut up and eat.**

** Did you just tell me to shut up?**

Blaine smirked and just stopped signing, and since Kurt saw that he wouldn't answer, he glared and finished his food. After dinner he bid everyone goodbye and left for home.

**AN: **Thanks to my Twitter Bff for giving me what Blaine was not willing to translate at dinner ;). I really like this FF but I won't be updating as much since there are six FFs in my head. I will only have three that I will post for right now, but I'm going to be writing all six at once, so please forgive me if I do not update regularly. So I will have this one, a Klaine fashion-model one, and a new one that I am starting where Blaine is one of three identical triplets which should be posted tonight or tomorrow night.


End file.
